When no is the best thing
by miniputt
Summary: Rory had a reason for saying no. At first Logan is hurt beyond belief. Then he's angey and decides to find out why. Little does he know he's in for the shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**(RPOV)**

"Will you marry me?"

This was the question that she had wanted to hear for so long. He finally asked her to be his wife. And now she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Logan, I can't" she said. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." And with that she got up walked out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes. She knew she should have told him the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to him. Better to let him hate her and cause this pain now. This he could get over, he would just get mad and drunk and sleep with a few girls. He would forget her eventually.

(LPOV)

It felt like someone punched him in the gut. He couldn't breathe for a minute. How could she say no and then walk away like that? The girl that he loved with all of his heart just walked away from him. He felt the tears build in his eyes. He knew that he had to get out. Huntzburgers didn't do this. He threw down money on the table, enough to cover the bill and leave a generous tip to the waitress, and walked out.

He got to his car and let it out. He cried like he had never cried before. Then he decided to go see Colin and Finn. They would know what to do. They would kb\now what he needed. They had all of his trusty friends at their fingertips, Jack, Jose, and Jim.

With that thought he calmed down and started his car and drove to his best friends' apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N Sry about the length of the first chapter. I was just trying to see what response I got. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that added this to their favorites or story alerts. Don't forgetto review please. It always helps.**

**Oh and just so everyone knows, I don't own GG never did, never will. This is my disclaimer for all chapters.)**

Logan decided to stop at a bar on the way there to get started on the state of oblivion that he wanted to be in. It was well after two in the morning when he finally cot to Colin and Finn's apartment.

He knocked and stood outside the door for a few minutes. Finn came to the door in boxers only. It looked as if he had been asleep. 

As soon as he saw Logan at the door he knew something was up. Logan's eyes were bloodshot. Finn knew that he was supposed to be proposing to Rory tonight. 

"Hey mate. Not that I'm not glad to see you but I have to work in the morning. So why are you here?" Finn asked. 

"S-s-she said n-no. Finn she said no and ended it with me. She just got up and walked out of the restaurant. She didn't even look back. She--" Logan struggled to say as a fresh wave of tears threatened to overcome him.

"Whoa mate. Calm down. Come in." Finn said as he put an arm around his best friend and dragged him into the living room calling Colin's name as he did.

Fin got Logan situated on the couch just as Colin walked out of his room. And just like Finn, Colin took one look at Logan and came to the same conclusion that Finn had. Something happened.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Rory said no and walked away." Finn said.

"She didn't just say no. She ripped my heart out. I can't believe this. She didn't even let me ask why. She just got up and walked away. I can't believe her. I thought that she loved me. She's been distant the last few days but I thought she was just crabby because she hasn't been feeling well. I thought that it was the stress. That we would be fine. After she went to the doctors everything changed. She would barely look at me. I though she might be pregnant and that she was scared, but if she was pregnant she wouldn't walk away. Right?" Logan told his friends all the while staring off into space as if he were reliving the memories running through his mind.

Colin and Finn just stood on in shock. The same thoughts were running through their minds. 'If Rory and Logan can't work who can? They are so in love. Something had to have happened.'

"Logan, we all know that she wouldn't keep your baby from you. That's not Rory. I don't know why she did what she did, but I know that you will be ok. If you want to, you can crash here for the night." Finn said.

"Thanks guys. I don't really want to go back to the apartment. I don't know if she is there or not. I can't see her right now."

"Logan you know that you are always welcome here. That will never change." Colin told Logan as he sat down on the couch by his friend. "We're always going to be here for you. You're one of our best friends."

Logan sat on the couch for a little longer talking to his friends. Well, crying to his friends would probably be more accurate. He eventually passed out on the couch. Fin out a blanket over him and asked Colin, "What are we going to do? There has got to be something wrong. She loves him too much for this."

"I know. I say we pay her a little visit first thing in the morning."

Meanwhile. . .

Rory knew that she couldn't go back to the apartment. He would be there. So she called a cab to take her to her mothers house in Stars Hollow. Her and Luke had gotten back together a while ago. She didn't think that they would mind. But she couldn't tell them the whole truth either. She knew her mom would pester her all night to know what had happened with her and Logan. So at the last minute she told the driver to take her to the nearest hotel instead.

She had to come up with the perfect cover story of why she would be in Kansas for so long. Maybe she could figure it out later. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Thanks again and I will try to update soon. Please review. It helps me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory woke up the next morning and it took her a minute to realize where she was and why she was there. Once she did she realized that she had to leave town immediately. She couldn't explain anything. She wouldn't even see her mom. She wanted to just go to the apartment, get her things, and leave. They had told her to come as soon as possible. A few days was soon enough, right? She would call her mom from the road.

She called a moving company right away and told them to meet her at hers and Logan's apartment in half an hour.

She left the hotel right after she made the phone call and then she called her apartment to make sure that Logan wasn't there. That would make it so much harder. There was no answer to the phone so that meant that he probably wasn't home.

As soon as she arrived at her apartment she started removing all traces of herself from the apartment. With in two hours, everything she owned was packed up and headed to a storage unit. Everything except for some of her favorite books and the clothes she decided to take with her. She had also taken one of Logan's favorite sweatshirts that still smelled like him so that she could have him with her even when he wasn't there and probably hated her.

As Rory was walking out of the apartment, she literally walked into a small problem. Or a rather large one if you considered his size. She had walked into Finn and he didn't look happy. She tried to get around him but he pushed her back into the apartment.

"Oh, no you don't. We need to talk. What's going on Rory? Why did you say no? You know how much Logan loves you."

"I- I …." Rory tried to say.

"What, do you have no excuse?"

His attitude gave her the strength that she needed. "Finn, why I did what I did is none of your business. You need to leave me alone." And with that she pushed past him.

Finn looked shock. She had said that with such disdain in her voice. He almost believed that that was what she wanted. He stood there for a minute thinking that she would need to hail a cab when she got down stairs so that he would have plenty of time to catch her.

Finn realized about a minute later that Rory was a planner and wouldn't just walk out with no way to get where she needed to go. He took off after her then, racing down the stair because the elevator would take too long.

He made it outside just in time to see Rory get into a cab. He somehow managed to get the cab number and company off of the side of the cab so he called the company and asked where the cab was headed.

The answer horrified him.

She wasn't just leaving Logan, she was leaving everyone.

She was on her way to the airport.

Rory cried the whole way to the airport. She couldn't believe that Finn had been like that. But then again what did she expect? He was Logan's best friend after all.

Rory knew she should tell someone. She couldn't bring herself to though. They would all look at her and pity her. She never wanted that. She couldn't handle that.

When Rory got to the airport she boarded a plane to Nebraska. Yes there was a more direct flight but she had decided to just disappear. She didn't wasn't anyone to be able to find her. Especially that easily.

She left her attorney with instructions to send them all invites to go to a video that she had made. She sent one to her mom, her grandparents, Colin and Finn, she sent one to Logan as well.

They were some of the most important people in her life. She couldn't let them think that this had anything to do with them.

She slept the whole way. Once she arrived, shed grabbed her luggage, called a cab, and went to the first bank she could find. She all the money out of her account. She would need the cash.

She stopped at the first bus station she found and bought a ticket to Kansas City, Kansas.

The next day, Logan was still at Colin and Finn's apartment, it was around noon and the guys had come back for lunch. Logan knew that Finn was going to the apartment that morning so he asked if Rory had been there.

"Listen mate, I have some news that you're probably not going to want to hear." Fin decided to start slowly.

Of course Logan being Logan, decided to interrupt with the first conclusion his mind jumped to, "she was there wasn't she. She was there with another guy."

They weren't questions. He honestly thought that. He looked as if he were going to storm over to the apartment right that minute.

Finn told him to calm down and sit down. "No, you idiot, there was no guy. She had all of her things packed and moved out. She was carrying a single suitcase. We got into it and she took off. When I made it downstairs I saw her get into a cab and then I-"

A knock at the door interrupted what he was saying. Colin went to answer it. When he pulled it open, he saw a messenger at the door. Colin signed for the envelope and took it into the living room.

"The messenger said it was from Rory. It's addressed to all of us."

The boys looked up in surprise. Logan jumped off of the couch and was standing next to Colin in an instant. He ripped the letter out of his friends hands and read what it said.

"_I would like to meet with you tonight at 7 o'clock at the Drangonfly. Please meet me there exactly at 7. I have already cleared this with my Mom. If you need to you can spend the night at the end when we are done._

_Thank you,_

_Rory"_

"That's it? It's not even specifically addressed." Logan said

Finn decided to wait to tell Logan that Rory had been going to the airport. Maybe she didn't go.

Meanwhile everyone else was receiving their letters. Loralei had been shocked when Rory called that morning and asked for the dining room for that night but she had readily agreed. Then she got her envelope as well.

At that same time, envelopes were being delivered to those that Rory Gilmore loved the most.

_**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. My niece is only one and she was in the hospital. She's better now though so that's good. Aside from that I have been really busy with work and school and I'm still getting over being sick. Please update and let me know what you think. Sorry if this doesn't make that much sense. I wrote it as fast as I could. Please enjoy. Just so you know, I will be revealing what is wrong with Rory and why where she is going in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I will try to update sooner next time. If there is anything you like/dislike then let me know and maybe I can change it. Happy reading.**_

_**Puttputt09**_


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the Dragonfly that night, Logan never expected that she wouldn't be there. He thought that for sure they could talk and maybe then he would understand. Maybe they could even get back together.

He and everyone else there were in for a rude awakening. Looking around the room there were numerous people; Lorelai, Richard and Emily, Colin and Finn, even Paris was there along with several others that Rory cared about. There was even a women dressed in a suit that Logan didn't recognize. The only person he didn't see was the one person he had been dying to see all day. Ever since they had gotten the letter this morning. Rory was no where to be found.

After realizing that Rory wasn't there, he walked up to Lorelai to see if she knew anything.

"Lorelai how is it going?" He tested the waters, not knowing if Rory had told her about the breakup.

"Good. Do you have any idea of why she called us all here tonight?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. I have no clue. She walked out on me last night and I got the invite this morn-"

"Wait! She what!?"

"So she didn't tell you then?" He asked when he saw her shake her head he continued. "I proposed to Rory last night. She said no, broke up with me and walked out of the restaurant. I haven't even gone to the apartment because Finn told me that when he went to confront her, she had taken everything out. I don't think that I could see the place like that. Like Rory was never there." Blinking back tears, Logan looked away and was startled when he felt Lorelai put her arms around him.

"I thought for sure that you would blame me and hate me," he said.

"Logan, if I hadn't just seen your face, I might have. But after seeing how heartbroken you are, there is no way that I can blame you. Do you know where she went or why she didn't tell me anything?"

Just as Logan was going to respond, the woman in the suit stood up and started to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please sit down, I will start what Miss Gilmore has asked me to do tonight." after this, everyone in the place sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you very much. My name is Julia Fox and I am Miss Gilmore's attorney." The woman said.

At these words the whole place started buzzing again. Rory didn't have an attorney. She didn't need one.

"People, I need you to please calm down so that I can do as my client has requested." At these words the room fell quite and everyone gave her their attention again. "Again thank you. Now, Rory has asked for me to show a video and that is what I would like to do right now. I have to ask that no matter what you hear, you stay quiet and just listen. This is what Rory wants. Please don't forget that."

After saying this she pressed the play button and the room's attention was diverted to the large TV that was on one wall of the dining room (_I know it's not really there but I needed it to be)._

For moment the screen was black, then Rory's face appeared. She was sitting in front of a white backdrop by herself. The video looked to be a couple days old at most. Logan and Lorelai started getting a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. This wasn't right. They both knew Rory and knew she isn't into this kind of thing.

The on-screen Rory started talking at the minute.

"Is it on?" _pause_ "Thank you. Hi everyone. I know that this is all very confusing and I thank everyone for giving up their night to come here. I know that most of you probably expected to actually see me but I had to do it this way. I know that Logan and mom are probably both very confused because they know that I hate this type of thing, but there was no other way. If everything went as I planned then I broke up with Logan last night and that will be hard enough." At this everyone's head turned to look at Logan who had unshed tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe how much he was crying lately. He never cries.

"There no way that if I did this face to face you would have let me go. There have been some recent developments in my life that I have to deal with that none of you know about and that is the way that I want to keep it." At this point there was a general bad feeling in the room and most of the people had unshed tears in their eyes. Sookie, Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Lane, her grandparents, and even her father being some of them.

The Rory on screen started to tear up but continued, "I need for you all to let me deal with this on my own. If I know my mom well enough I know that she is probably crying by now and I want to let you know right now that I am fine as of this moment and I will continue to be fine.

"Now I know that you have probably figured it out by now, but just incase you haven't I am gone. Please don't look for me. If I can come back I will but I don't know if that will be possible. I love you all and I want you to know that this has nothing to do with any of you. I stress that I don't want any of you to look for me, especially you, grandma and grandpa. I know that by saying that I have probably pissed a few people off and that is fine with me. I want you to hate me so that you can move on. I will not be alone where I am so don't worry about me."

The onscreen Rory now had tears running freely down her face and still she continued. "I want to tell you, incase I don't make it back, don't let this effect you. I want you to remember that I left all of you. I will always love you but this is my decision and I need to do this alone. So get mad, get angry at me, curse me, scream about me, but don't look for me. I want to leave you with my personal wisdom right now, just incase.

"Life your life to the fullest. Don't let the trivial things hold you back. Make the best of your life and let no one tell you not to go for something you really want. Do something reckless every once in awhile. My boys taught me that and I will be forever grateful for it. The last few years wouldn't have been the same with out you three, Colin, Finn, and especially you Logan. You have been the light of my life. The one thing that I could always count on. I will never forget you, but please move on. I left nothing of me in the apartment. I even put out new air fresheners to get rid of my smell."

At this Rory had to pause and gather her strength for a minute while Logan was openly crying now. He honestly couldn't believe that she had taken everything away. Almost as if it had just been a dream.

"I know that may seem a but harsh but I hope it will help in the long run. I don't think that I can keep going. I am getting too emotional and I want to leave you with a good image. One of me smiling not crying. So everyone, think back to your favorite memory of the two of us. Hold it in you head and never forget it. I love you all and I always will. And to take a page from the boys' book I will closer this with their favorite saying, _in omnia paratus."_

And with that the screen went black again and the whole place was left in tears. No one could understand why she did what she did. She really gave no concrete reason. Just asked them to leave her alone.

Logan couldn't stay in the room any longer and so he said good-bye to Lorelai and the elder Gilmore's and then waked out with Colin and Finn trailing behind. He Didn't know what he was going to do, but he did know one thing … He needed alcohol and he needed it fast.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Meanwhile …

Rory pulled up at the lst bbus station and called a cab.

The cab driver pulled up, helped her with her bags and asked her where to.

"The Siteman Cancer Center please." She answered.

_I am so so so so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Everthing has been crazy with school lately and graduation an all that. At least you know what is wrong with Rory now though. Again I am so sorry and this might not sound the best because I stared writing at 1am and finished at 230am cuz I just really wanted to get this out. PLease forgive me for taking so long and please don't forget to review. Also a than you to all past reviewers. You're the reason I write more. thank you for all the support that this story has gotten. I can never tell you how much it means to me. Please review. I will try to update more frequently now that I am out of school._

_Thanks again for reading and pkease review._

_MiniPutt_


	5. Chapter 5

_2 Months Later_

'_God I so don't want to be here. I know that Colin and Finn are just trying to be nice, but I told them this wasn't going to happen,'_ Logan thought as he looked at the blonde sitting next to him while he was sipping his scotch. He had lost count of the women that his friends had tried to set him up with since Rory had left. They didn't understand that he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that there was another reason that she had left. Maybe it was his reporters' instincts kicking in, but he knew that Rory wouldn't leave her mom like that. Not just as clueless as the rest of us. They're too close for that. He just kept thinking _'I can't believe that I listened to her. I can't believe I got drunk instead of searching for her right away. I can't believe that I stopped listening to her. The PI has to find her. I have to find the truth. I know there's something else. There has to be.' _

They also didn't understand that he still loved her. That he would always love her. Nothing could change that.

He got up from his seat, saying to the blonde when he noticed she looked put-out, "Listen, I don't know what my friends told you, but I _am_ taken. As far as I'm concerned, I've already found my wife. I'm not looking for a one night stand or a friends-with-benefits situation. I'm sorry."

The blonde just looked at him for a moment and then said, "Hey, I get it. I wish I had a man who loved me like that. No hard feelings and good luck with your girl. Just remember, that when you do go to make her your wife, ask her father first. Little girls always want their father's approval." With that she walked away.

"Now for my two idiotic best friends," Logan said as he walked to the bar when Colin and Finn were standing. "Look you two. I know that _you_ want me to move on, but _I can't_. Nor do I want to. No let me talk and let me finish or I walk out now and we are through," He said as they went to interrupt him.

He waited for them both to nod before he continued, "I know you think you know what happened, but you don't. Yes you know what actually happened. You know what was said, but that doesn't mean that that's all there was. Something's wrong. I know her. Hell you guys know her. She wouldn't have done what she did. She said it herself in the video. She might not be able to come back. Something is going on and she is in trouble and I want to help. I love her still and I always will. When I find her, and I will find her, I will ask her to be my wife again. And there will be no stories of me with any new one night stands. Do you understand me? I will not do anything to risk having her back in my life."

As he finished with his little speech, he could see that maybe, just maybe his friends finally understood. And after seeing the accepting looks in their eyes, he turned around and walked out of the bar. Something the girl had said stuck out in his mind. About talking to her father. '_Maybe Chris would know what is going on._ _He is the only one that I haven't talked to yet. And I'm sure wherever Rory is she needed money. Her father had all that money that he inherited from her grandparents. Maybe she went to him.'_

And with that thought in mind, Logan went to his new apartment. Even though he still had the old one for when Rory came home, he couldn't sleep there without her.

_-_-_-_ Line is not working_-_-_-_-_

A/N Hey you guys. I am super sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope that you are still reading this. Things have been kinda crazy in my life lately with weddings and babies and deaths and things. Anyway, sorry there's no Rory in this chapter. There will be in the next though. I am already working on it. If the chapter seems a bit choppy I'm sorry. Still trying to get back in the writing frame of mind. If you are confused on anything drop me a review or PM me and I will try to clear it up. Thanks and sorry again. I know there's not much interaction but I'm working on it. I mainly want to focus on Logan and Rory though. Thanks again


End file.
